Finger Tips
by Readerabove
Summary: What would happen if Rose was turned at the end of Shadow Kiss? Not Dimitri? How would things be different? The same maybe? R&R to find out what is going on in this world!
1. Chapter 1

_Finger tips_

_This Story will take place at the end of Shadow Kiss leading into Blood Promise. What if. What if Dimitri wasn't awakened? What if Rose was? How would things turn out? Differently? The same thing would happen in the end? Read and find out!(:_

**Chapter 27 page 412, from Shadow Kiss**

**None of us wanted to leave, but there wasn't much we could do. I saw one guardian fall, and my heart lurched. I haven't known him, but it didn't matter. In seconds my mother was on the Strigoi attacker, driving her stake through his heart. **

**Then I lost sight of the flight as I rounded another corner with the three guardians with me. Father down the corridor, I saw faint purplish light. The exit. Faces of other guardians peered in at us. We'd made it. But where were the others? **

**We to the exit, emerging into the air. My group clustered by the opening, anxious to see what had happened. The sun, I was dismayed to see, was nearly gone. The nausea hadn't left me, which meant Strigoi were still alive. Moments later, my mother's party came tearing down the hall. By the numbers, one more had gone down. But they were so close. Everyone around me tensed up. So close. So so close. **

**But not close enough. Three Strigoi lay in wait in one of the alcoves. We'd passed them, but they'd let us go by. It all happened so fast; no one could have reacted in time. One of the Strigoi grabbed Celste, his mouth and fangs going into her cheek. I heard a strangled scream and saw blood everywhere. One of the Strigoi went for Ms. Carmack, but my mother jerked her away and shoved her forwards towards us.**

**~Richelle Mead **

Chapter 1

_**Rose P.O.V **_

I gasped as something cold took ahold of my shoulders pulled me backwards and up off the ground. I struggled trying to get my shoulders back and away from him but ..Strigoi couldn't. Whoever had ahold of me was powerful, more then myself.

My eyes fall onto Dimitir's who was staring straight up at me, his eyes wired with shook and horror.

The hands rapped around my body taking hold tighter and that was when it happened. Hearing a small growl before the Strigoi that had me pulled me up closer to his body his head going for my neck. I saw his blonde hair falling in front of his eyes but surely enough they were red. The Strigoi from the fight had at last got me like he wanted all along.

And his fangs were into my neck.

I cried out in pain feeling the them run into my neck. It was sharp at first but then slowed into something nice. Calm.

_Dimitri's P.O.V _

A blonde Strigoi took a hold of Rose and pulled her away from myself. I jumped forwards, stake in hand ready for anything but then I heard it. A cry. Rose was in pain and I don't know where she is!

I shiveringly looking around myself letting out a small groan.

_Where is she? Where is she! _

"Dimitri!" Ms. Hathaway yelled at me. "Get going! We got everyone!" She pointed towards the exit.

My head shook like crazy. "Rose-"

Ms. Hathaway stared at him. "She is out there. Now go."

I could feel my heart drop from inside of myself hearing those words. No she isn't out there, Ms. Hathaway. I felt like yelling or screaming..something to get my mind out. But I just stood there froze.

"No-" I started but got cut off.

"DIMITRI OUT RIGHT NOW!" Alberta screaming taking a hold of my arm. "That is a order!" She pushed me forwards.

I stuttered forwards my legs not wanting to move the rest of my body. "I-I can't."

"Yes you can! NOW!" She pushed me again.

_**Rose P.O.V **_

Slowly I fall asleep in someone's cold hands, ice cold. But I didn't mind it that well. I was in heaven. The rush that I'm going though right now...oh man.

Everything went black.

End of Chapter 1 !


	2. Chapter 2

_Finger Tips _

Chapter 2

Rose's P.O.V

I a woke on a cold floor in a room all by myself. Slowly, I felt my arms and pushed the rest of my body off the ground. I tried to open my mouth to make a sound but nothing came out. Like my voice was broke or used up. I struggled turning my head, noticing a large pain on my neck. Shaking, I moved a hand over my neck to feel something dried up and crumbling stuck to it.

_What the hell! _I thought bring my hand back in front of my face to look down onto it. A few small dry blood spicks laded on my palm.

Blood? Dried up blood..? On my neck? H-how could that be..? How did this happen- Right then, I remembered everything that has happened in the last few hours or maybe even days.

I turned towards a doorway, hearing a door slamming somewhere on the other side. Footsteps, one after another, heading towards where I laid. Someone was coming and at a fast speed. Speed that was moving faster then any human or vampire could come, it had to be a Strigoi? Right? 

Placing a hand around my mouth, to stop something that was about to come out. I couldn't help myself, I had to say something. I had to find out what was going on right then, though I knew I shouldn't. Not that it really mattered at all, but stilll.

I watched as the doorknob slowly, opened.

Blond Strigoi walked in.

He raised a eyebrow, a bit amused to find me up. He quickly closed the door behind himself and strolled towards where I sat.

I should have got up, shame on me.

"What?" I hissed, pushing the rest of myself off the ground. "What did you do to me?"

His gaze washed though my whole body, feeling his eyes looking everywhere but towards my eyes. His lips pulled tight into a small grin not saying a word to answer the question.

A question that I already somewhat knew.

Something was different about me..yes. But what? I felt weak and maybe much more then that too. My stomach groaned and twisted from inside, feeling the need to drink something. Not eat. I didn't feel in the mood to eat something right now, not even pizza. Never turning down pizza before one, something had to be wrong.

What was wrong with me?

"The name is Nathan." He said at last, his gaze staring towards the door he just came though. "Nathan. Nothing more, or less."

I blinked. What? Did he want me to say, 'hey! Whats up?' .

"You didn't answer my question." I placed one of my hands back over my neck, eyes peering down towards the floor. My stake nowhere in sight.

"Because you already know the answer."

"No. I don't, that is why I asked."

"Think a bit harder then." Nathan turned away from me and started to pace around the small room they were in. His face showing, that he was thinking.

Looking a bit more closer, I could see two sharp fangs sticking out from his lips. _Strigoi! Strigoi! Strigoi! _A small voice inside of my head started to scream.

Gosh! I know!

Then I started to think about what happened..

He bit me...

Not just bit me then let go .. but it went on …

I passed out …

And now? Oh god. Oh god no.

I quickly turned away from him, staring towards a blank wall trying to think of something to do. What if it was true? What if I really was a monster? How .. how could I go though that? Strigo? I'm a ….. Strigoi? That can't be true. He just bit me a little bit, nothing more or less. He didn't go all the way, didn't take all of my blood away. Right? Or did he? He couldn't have. Yet..

Yet.. I feel so cold. So alone. So empty.

"No." I whispered shaking my head. "That.. That can't be true."

"It is though." He laughed.

I shook my head. Was he really laughing? Why .. He is so cold. I turned towards him, wanting to face this monster.

"So?"

"So what?" I snarled.

Did I just snarl?

"Your hungry aren't you? I can sense it. You need to feed, once you have you will feel so different. So alive." He leaned against a wall.

I shook my head again. "I won't feed. I'm not like you."

"You are though..." He smirked. "Even the eyes."

It took all my power right then to keep my arms at my sides, not to move them up towards my eyes. Did he just say that? He did. My eyes? My dark brown eyes .. could they really be ringed in red? The color of blood and death?

"No. I don't believe it."

Nathan raised a eyebrow. "Don't believe it? Is there something to believe in then..?"

"I don't know." I whispered at last.

"Then why not?"

"Because I'm not a monster!" I cried, tightening my hands. "I'm not going too."

"You will though. Your a monster now. You have tasted my blood and I took mostly all of yours. This is what you are now, Rose. Live with it. Because you are what you are. A monster? Why use that word? We just done what we got to do to get by.. That is all. Sometimes for fun."

"N-no."

"Fine." He flipped out his phone, sending something before turning towards her. "Your food is almost here." He smiled pushing his phone back into his pocket right as someone walked into the room.

A young man with dark brown hair. He wasn't really that tall, I think I was almost taller then him. Not really cute but not un-cute.

"John? Please show Rose why you are here."

John nodded to Nathan and walked over towards them, showing his arm to me. His arm laid out in front of me, white and pail. "Uhhhh.." I shivered right as he pulled out a knife and cut open his arm in front of myself.

The smell of it hit me like a ton of bricks. Everything opened up into my world, everything changed at once. Everything was new. So .. so different. I didn't know what was happening but right then I went down at the blood. Taking in everything even when John's body went cold. I didn't care.

I felt nothing.

I was cold at last.

End of Chapter 2

_Hopefully you guys liked it![:_

_oxoxoox_

_~readerabove_


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, its me. Readerabove .

I know, its been a long time since I've updated on this site. On all of my stories and I'm very sorry for all of that. Please don't take this the wrong way or anything. I love my stories and it sucked that this summer has been hard. I really wanted to update all of my stories as well. Please keep reading …

I can't update on my home computer, it doesn't have open office. Which is were I always update my chapters to my stories on. On my macbook. The mac isn't really mine at all, its the school's but I take joy in saying it is mine. Its mine for most of the year anyway. Which is hard for me in the summer, when the school takes the macbook away from myself and all the others.

But school is starting up, pretty soon. In a week and one day. Which means … I GET TO UPDATE MY STORIES, ALL THE TIME!

NEW CHAPTERS!

NEW CHARACTERS!

NEW STORIES!

And you get to hear from me a lot … which is awesome. Hopefully you would think that is awesome, like I do.

I just want to say – that hopefully you all haven't forgot about me. About my account on here, about readerabove and everything that has happened on here. Please don't forget about my stories, I haven't and won't. I just couldn't do anything on them for the summer but now that its over, they will be updates. Trust me, on that.

Re- read them. Re read my stories and keep up with them. Because hopefully they won't get worst but maybe better?

NOW QUESTIONS from myself, to all of you. !

~ Which stories would you like to see updated?

~ Who is your fav character in the stories?

~ What would you like to see happen in this story?

~ Is there any authors on here, that I should PM, talk about my stories too?

~ Would a Beta help me?

~ Do you know a good Beta reader that could help me on here?

~ Any other ideas from you guys?

Please help me out on here guys! I'm a bit out of the lop on here..from the summer time.

Just review your answer or just PM on about anything. I will try to get back to you whenever I could. Thanks!


	4. Important! :)

_This is a very old account._

_All of my stories will be moved over to a new account. _

_If anyone wants to read a new story or read more of a older one then please look my new account up! _

_I'll be re-writing stories and adding many new ones. _

_I was very blessed to have so many people reading my stories and reviewing...(: _

_So please read more and PM me about anything! Thank you. _

_- ~ / ~ - _

_Here is a link that will take you to the new _

_account name. _

_ u/2695829/LUVZ-The-Slayer_

_- ~ / - ~ _

_I'll put links to each story on my profile page. _

_Don't forget about my stories! _

Oxoxox. Readerabove.


End file.
